


Raindrops on the Eagle's Head

by permets_tu



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bad Luck, Dancing, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Paris (City), Waltzing, Île Saint-Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly and Bossuet go to Île Saint-Louis; there is rain, waltzing, and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops on the Eagle's Head

     When Enjolras splits up Les Amis to hand out literature and spread their cause, he sends Joly and Bossuet to Île Saint-Louis to spend the day trying to recruit people for their efforts. They walk the streets for a while, attempting to get people to listen to them speak, but are generally unsuccessful with passing out pamphlets. Discouraged, they stop at a café to get some food. They enjoy fresh corniottes and wine, and when they step outside after eating their delicious meal, it's raining.

   

     "Oh, merde," says Joly, stopping in his tracks under the eaves of an adjacent building, sheltering himself from the rain, "How are we supposed to get back to Musain now?"

    

     "We walk, of course," says Bossuet, "It's not too far, and we can dry off later. Come, before it rains even harder."

    

     "Walk?" Joly asks, sharply, "It's pouring rain, Bossuet, we can't walk."

    

     "Of course we can! It's beautiful. Come with me, Joly. The water is cool against one's skin and makes the flowers grow. And how wonderful it sounds. I would fancy a dance in the rain, although it is likely I would slip," he laughs, skipping into the rain, "Come on, Jolllly, dance with me!" He spins around in a circle, and Joly can't help but crack a smile. However, he doesn't move.

    

     "I refuse to get wet and possibly contract pneumonia because of your childish fascination with precipitation, Bossuet. Let's go home," sighs Joly, crossing his arms.

   

     "Live a little, mon ami. I promise you won't get pneumonia. If anyone gets pneumonia, it will be me, with my luck."

   

     "I'm not dancing with you in the rain, Bossuet," Joly says, standing firm, "You're soaking wet already. It's unsanitary, you're going to catch a cold."

    

     "I'll be fine, Joly, don’t worry about me," says Bossuet, "And so will you. Come with me. We can waltz gaily, it'll be fun! There is no one to see you." Joly shakes his head and leans against the storefront. "Alright then. I'm going to walk back to Musain, whether you are with me or not," Bossuet sighs, disappointed. Joly's eyes widen.

   

     "Fine! I'll dance with you!” he cries, “But if I get sick I expect you to wait on me hand and foot.” He punctuates his sentence with a wink and places his pamphlets and cane on a nearby table.

    

     Bossuet's face lights up and he runs back to Joly and takes him by the hands, pulling him out into the rain. Joly winces as the droplets hit his skin, but doesn't feel the chill of the water when Bossuet pulls their bodies flush against each other, resting his hand on Joly's waist.

    

     "Let's dance," says Bossuet, with a sparkle in his eye. He grasps Joly's other hand in his and pulls them along. Joly, his cheeks pink, waltzes with Bossuet, holding tightly onto him as they spin quickly in large circles around a fountain close by. They dance for a while, energetically, until they are both soaking wet, with red faces and erupting with jovial laughter. Eventually, though, Bossuet spins them one more time, dipping Joly towards the ground...and loses his footing, pulling them down. Bossuet falls on top of Joly, right into a puddle, and there is a moment of stunned awkwardness, before Joly bursts out with laughter, gently pushing his friend to the side.

 

     “Do you mock me, Joly?” Bossuet asks, teasingly.

 

     “No, mon ami,” Joly laughs, “I just... your face when you fell! And the fact that you fell, while dipping me, who is extremely light, and now we’re in a puddle and sure to get pneumonia or some sort of disease. I don’t know why I find this so humourous, but here we are, doing the exact thing I hoped to avoid by staying out of the rain.”

 

     “This what I was afraid of,” Bossuet says, cracking a small smile and standing up, “Now if you get sick, it will be all my fault. I’m sorry, Joly.”

 

     “Oh, my eagle, it will be okay,” Joly says, finally ceasing his laughter, “Now, help me up. We should return to Musain, it’s getting dark.” Bossuet offers his hand to Joly, who takes it, and pulls him up. While standing up, Joly missteps, and grabs onto Bossuet’s dripping waistcoat to stop himself from falling again, and Bossuet’s arms subconsciously wrap around Joly’s waist to steady him. Both of them notice the uncomfortable closeness, and Bossuet is about to, extremely reluctantly, let go of Joly, when their eyes meet. Bossuet begins to unclasp his arms from behind Joly’s back, when Joly lurches forward and kisses him. Bossuet is in shock, at first, but melts into the kiss when Joly pulls him closer, and he tangles his hands in Joly’s hair. They kiss for a while, passionate but slightly tentative, until Bossuet finally pulls apart, having to breathe.

 

     “Did you just...”

     “Yes, do you...”

     “Why?”

     “I think I might be in love with you,”

     “Oh, Joly,”

     “Bossuet.”

 

     Then they’re kissing again, eager and clinging to each other like lifelines in the middle of an empty park on Île Saint-Louis at dusk, as raindrops fall like liquid diamonds to the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this was longer but I don't know how to extend it :L I hope you enjoyed it though! I love Joly/Bossuet; and Musichetta comes later :) Feedback is welcome. It's a bit ooc, I apologize.


End file.
